1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of aromatic 1,4-oxazepinones and thiones which have the aromatic component fused into the oxazepine component, each component thereby having two commonly shared carbon atoms and the oxazepine ring having an oxo or thioxo function on the carbon atom adjacent to one of the shared carbon atoms and its carbon atom three positions away from the oxo or thioxo function substituted by a short chain aminoalkyl or heterocyclicaminoalkyl radical and novel chemical intermediates therefor. The process utilizes haloaromatic carboxylates in reaction with certain alkanolamines. The oxazepinones and oxazepinethiones prepared by the process have utility as anti-histaminics with low sedative potential.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The above and below described aromatic-1,4-oxazepinones and thiones generally preparable by the process of the present invention are also disclosed in a U.S. patent application filed on even date, which is a continuation-in-part application of U.S. application Ser. No. 527,559 filed Aug. 29, 1983, now abandoned. In that application the compounds are formed by a rearrangement reaction starting with, for example, a pyrrolidinyloxy aromatic carboxylic acid chloride or by the method of the present invention.